Satyriasis
by The Red Flag
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth are a happy couple, despite Genesis' lax attitudes when it comes to monogamy. However, Sephiroth feels slighted by Genesis' dishonesty about his sexual cravings


Sephiroth never knew where Genesis went at night, and he supposed that was part of the thrill. Secondary to the primary thrill of his lover's spontaneity - how a playful spar between friends, would divulge to an impassioned battle until Angeal would realise he was witnessing a bizarre courting ritual. And the pair would be lip-locked, Genesis never admitting that he intentionally would lose so he'd be forced to swallow his lover's load in the training room. Or how a simple meeting in Sephiroth's office would usually end with the commander locking the door as everyone else left for a 'private chat'. A chat which mostly consisted of the syllables of his general's name and crass remarks as his knees were to his chest as Sephiroth fucked him fully-clothed into his desk.

"I'll be upfront with you." His red-headed friend had said on their first date, "I'm a slut. I'd make a better whore than a soldier."

He was so happy then to hear that Sephiroth didn't mind. That he didn't have to pretend to be happy in a loving monogamous relationship while he was surrounded by gorgeous men all the time. Of course, Sephiroth was secure. He was the best damn man on the planet, no other could outdo him. Regardless, Genesis wasn't entirely heartless. He kept his affairs secret, came home on time and pretended he didn't suck off a doctor to get out of testing. They lived a picture perfect life with the redhead ready to pounce on Sephiroth's dick whenever the man so desired.

But Sephiroth wanted to be involved. He would be watching his men, trying to figure out who were his lover's type and which new recruits he would love to see his Commander spoil. How Genesis would lure them to his office, spread his legs and break into a virgin mouth whilst filling out reports. Or he'd reward a good man, give them a fondle, a taste and his ass if they were especially remarkable. He assumed Fair had a go - never heard a peep from him about the Commander, but he did notice him catching his breath whenever Genesis so much as looked in his direction.

Regardless, Sephiroth found it irritating at times - to come home with the shower on, the bed orderly and a candle on. No signs or traces of the adultery between the sheets because of course Genesis lacked the decency to not bring someone into their bed. He was always so clean afterwards...No saltiness to his kisses, no musk, no sweat - as if he tried to hide the truth of his actions like a puritan. But Sephiroth would never admit to him, how he'd lie to Genesis about the times he would be home and listen outside the bedroom door as a Turk face fucked his boyfriend and an employee from accounting ate his ass. He would sit there, fist around his dick with a hand over his mouth suppressing the groans of pleasure as he listened to his catty Commander shout out another man's name.

Sure enough, he eventually got sick of the sterility - of the pretending and the lies. No, Genesis wasn't out having a beer with Angeal. He was at a men's club getting drunk and fucked against a bathroom wall. No, he wasn't going to visit his parent's for the weekend. Genesis was busy in Costa del Sol working his way into the director's pants. And judging by the way Lazard failed to look him in the eye for their Monday morning debrief he could only assume it was successful. Despite it all, Sephiroth would never admit how badly he wanted to taste another man on Genesis' lips, to smell another's sweat on his skin and to see the state of arousal someone else managed to put his lover in.

It wasn't all so bad however having a lover with an insatiable desire. Someone he could call upon in the middle of meeting, put his hand on a thigh and feel his pulse immediately quicken. To watch those eyes darken with lust even moments after a secretive encounter. Shamelessly erect and aroused he would be, whisper how he wanted the general to excuse the pair for a quick blow in the supply closet. He'd have to wait, impatiently - rubbing Sephiroth's crotch through his uniform, or casting him heated glances across the training room.

Once alone, Genesis would have him pinned to the wall. "Fuck me." he'd demand, with the same fire as he always would. Biting Sephiroth's lip, rubbing his cock against his thigh until he'd land on the bed with his ass up for his general to pull down his pants and give him the fuck he deserved.

Laying together in a spent mess - telling each other how so damn good that was. Until Genesis was back at it again, straddling Sephiroth and fucking himself on a good cock until his lover couldn't stay hard anymore.

Most days Genesis would roll over back onto the bed, catching his breath and kissing Sephiroth before going about his day. But tonight was different, he had been itching too.

Chewing his lip, he began, "Say...would you like to watch me?"

Sephiroth laughed. "How is that even a question?"

And like clock work, the pair showered, made the bed anew and lit a candle. Genesis brought a dazed Tseng into their bedroom for a thorough fucking. To spend whatever it was in his system that had him craving dick. In the midst of the debauchery, Sephiroth was turned on again. With a hand in slick red hair, he'd stuff his cock into his mouth and make eye contact with the Turk.

"Fuck him harder, Tseng." he said with a smirk, "He prefers it that way."

When the Turk left, Sephiroth made damn sure to fuck Genesis' used ass, much to his noisy delight. Nails dug into his arms as Genesis let out his final release, shivering as he came down from a high that met new limits. Sephiroth seized his hips, bucking into him with renewed fervour, claiming his stake as the sole man capable of turning the redhead into a satisfied mess who was always loyally coming back for more. He released himself into his delightful lover, watching how those blue eyes glowed with bliss as he reached up and embraced him.

Genesis was gentle, fragile, clutching his side as they caught their breaths. "Gods you spoil me, Seph. I swear you're a godsend. I could never get enough of you." he whispered.

Sephiroth kissed him on the forehead. He was content letting Genesis believe he was the spoilt one in the relationship.


End file.
